


Dolor

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: After their first year together, Ichiji finally feels comfortable asking why December 3rd holds such significance.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 12 [SFW] - Hurt/Angst/Comfort**

Ichiji wondered for a moment if he’d made a mistake in asking. Nami hadn’t answered him immediately, choosing instead to stare at him from where she sat across the table. He’d heard mention of the date after overhearing her on the phone with her sister. Nami would be leaving to see her in a week, so they could spend December 3rd together.

She’d done the same thing the year before, if Ichiji had remembered correctly. Spent a whole week with her sister and came back after the 3rd. Nami had been...off, somewhat. Distant and sad. Ichiji wasn’t great with reading the room, but he knew to give her space.

After a moment of silent staring, he sees the tears filling her eyes. It catches him completely off-guard, alarming him. It’s second nature when he finds himself at her side, leaning in as she draws in slow, steadying breaths to stop the tears. Comfort did not come naturally to him, but Ichiji knew when he was needed. Even if he doubted he could give her what she really needed.

A few tense, worrying moments pass before she manages a thin smile, standing up and hugging tightly to him. Her arms linger around him, longer than usual, and Ichiji bites his tongue to keep from asking all the questions swirling in his head.

_ What happened? Did I upset you? Are you okay? _

“It’s my mother’s birthday,” she says after a moment, voice halting and nervous. “I...lost her a long time ago. I know it probably sounds so dumb. Still being so upset.”

“Absolutely not.” Immediately, he feels guilty. With Nami, Ichiji has never had any concept of weakness. Only strength, independence, and the captivation she embodied. Nothing about her could be weak if she tried. “It’s not dumb. It is not.”

She says little else, holding onto him once again and resting her face against his chest. There are no more tears, no shaky breathing to hold them at bay. Ichiji doesn’t press the subject. She told him all he needed to know. The rest would come in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay yeah I wanted this to be longer and straight-up ran out of time.
> 
> I think I'll address this better in another upcoming prompt.


End file.
